Starling Waters
Starling Waters is a sell-sword. History A free spirited woman born to an unknown Father and an absent mother, Starling was raised by her Aunt Lynna and Uncle Eros Lanrick at their pub “The Arrowhead.” Her childhood was unremarkable. As she grew older, Eros began teaching her letters as well knife tricks, much to the dismay of Aunt Lynna. Starling's relationship with Lynna became strained and finally was severed when Lynna insisted on a marriage between Starling and the local butcher, Pike Cenforth, who was a brute of man. Not wanting to see her married to him, Eros encouraged his adopted daughter to leave the city. He gave her an old mare and several days worth of food. Starling left the city and sought to make a name for herself in the world. After several days of riding, Starling was hungry and exhausted. She came across a man on King’s road, young Tristyn Westchester. He took pity on Starling and invited to join her on his travels as a sell-sword. In exchange she was to beg, lie, cheat and steal when they were in the great cities. Sta rling complied without any complaints or questions. Eventually she learned the basics of swordplay from him, and began to have further feelings for the young mercenary. After nearly a year together, Westchester was killed in a bar fight with a drunken soldier. Starling took advantage of this and claimed his supplies as her own, making her notably wealthier. In the next few years she did what she had to do to survive, mostly through pick-pocketing and putting her newly bought sword and knife tricks to work as a sell-sword (following the legacy of Tristyn). She learned the basics of archery from a guard at Harrenhal. She was by no means the greatest sell-sword or even a good one but she got the job done, no matter what the cost. Starling is a woman of average height, with an athletic build. She has dark blue eyes and light brown (almost blonde) hair. Important Events 'First Era' She travelled across the seven kingdoms and across the narrow sea and into the free cities. In each city Starling made connections, connections she planned to use in the future. She finally made her way back to King’s Landing determined to find her father, her friends, power and her place in the world. After escaping the sack of King's Landing, Star journeyed along the King's Road. After running into Lord Robert Manderly at a nearby inn, she decided to join his cause and made her way to High Garden . There she assisted in its rebuilding and. rose up the ranks of Manderly's men. 'Second Era' Starling was one of the guests of the wedding between Nathaniel Arryn and Alyce Connnington. She became intoxicated at the event and the following morning she awoke in the company of several men in a bed that was not her own. After walking to breakfast Starling took a seat next Danae Targaryen, unaware of her status. After a brief conversation with the future Queen she vomitted at the feet Elyssa Arryn. Third Era After travelling to the Eyrie under the command of Robert Manderly, Starling competed in the tourney of the New Hand of the King, Nathaniel Arryn. She participated in said tourney, in the melee event s. She ended up placing within the top five, something she considered quite an achievement. After finishing s he met young, Will Torrent, a noble from the area. After much discussion they attended the feast of the tourn ey. After meeting several times after they discovered they liked each other very much. Several days later as Starling was riding across the hills of the Eyrie she encountered Ronnel Royce on his hunt for the mysterious Hill Tribesmen. After receiving word from home Starling returned to King's Landing. After an absence of nearly five years she was finally reunited with her Aunt and discovered her half brother Danwell. It was later revealed that her beloved Uncle had died in somewhat mysterious circumstances. In an attempt to bring extra coin and glory to her family she entered the Tournament of the Hand. The Tournament was a disaster with Starling brutally mauled by Quentyn of Tarth in the melee. She spent several months healing with an unnamed sisterhood. Only days after returning to The Arrowhead ''it was caught in a fire which destroyed the building and claimed the life of Lynna. Danwell was responsible for her escape from the flames. '''Fourth Era' Starling and her brother are currently living in a shady tavern called the Headless Wolf. ''She has been in a state of depression since the events of the fire and tourney. Quotes Family ''Danwell vo Harweez Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Bastards Category:Bastard Category:Sellsword